dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Three Stolen Dragon Balls
われた３ の |romaji=Ubawareta Sanko no Doragon Bōru |translated title=The Three Stolen Dragon Balls |release=June 24, 1986 (Weekly Shōnen Jump, 1986 #30) |engrelease=March 2003 |saga=General Blue Saga |episode=54, 55 |previous=Run, Run, Run!!! |next=Chased to Penguin Village! }} われた３ の |''Ubawareta Sanko no Doragon Bōru''|lit. "The Three Stolen Dragon Balls"}} is the eightieth chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows General Blue on a motorcycle and wielding a pistol with Goku on his Flying Nimbus in the background. Summary Back at Kame House, Master Roshi can not believe they are giving him the diamond, and Bulma tells him it is worth tens of billions of zeni. Master Roshi thinks to himself about how he could have stripper's every day, and Krillin wants him to not waste that, since they almost died getting it. Turtl thinks he should hold onto it so that Master Roshi doesn’t do anything bad, and Master Roshi yells at him. Then, Launch (bad) pulls out a gun and tells them not to move, and to quietly hand over the diamond. Master Roshi obliges, and then Launch blasts off in the Red Ribbon plane. Bulma does not understand what just happened, since she’d never met Launch before, and so Krillin and Master Roshi explain how she changes when she sneezes. Meanwhile, General Blue spots their secret base on the island with his binoculars. He grabs some rope and dives down onto the island from his plane, landing on his feet, and he hides behind the side of the house. Goku talks about how he’s going to go find the next Dragon Ball, and Bulma asks Master Roshi if he will lend her a plane to return home with. He doesn’t have one, and offers to let her live here as his mistress, and she yells at him. Goku wants him to hold onto these Dragon Balls, and Master Roshi explains to the worried Krillin about how he, the great Muten Rōshi, has no trouble taking out the Red Ribbon Army. Blue tosses the rope into the air, and uses his telekinesis tie everyone up. “Hohohoh! We meet again. How do you like this? It’s my Two Shot Chōnōryoku.” Bulma, Goku, and Krillin can not believe he survived, and Blue goes in the house to find the Dragon Balls. They all struggle to get out and Krillin asks the great Muten Rōshi to do something, but then Blue comes out with the bag full of all three balls. Blue leaves them a present as a thanks; a bomb that will explode in five minutes. Blue pulls out a capsule with another jet plane, and as he prepares to leave, Bulma asks if she can join him, but Blue says they do not have women in the Red Ribbon Army. Master Roshi then volunteers, but Blue just takes off, telling them to enjoy their last four minutes. They all keep struggling to get untied and get rid of the bomb, but can not, and then Launch (good) returns. Everyone yells for her to get rid of the bomb. She thinks she should throw it in the trash, so Goku yells for her to untie him. There’s only five seconds left, and he manages to toss it really high into the air at the last second. Then he calls for Kinto-Un, and flies off after Blue, and catches up to him over another land. Appearances Characters *Goku *Bulma *Krillin *General Blue *Master Roshi *Launch Locations *Earth **Kame House Techniques *Psychic Eyes **Two Shot Telekinesis Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:General Blue Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters